Secret
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Ne, ne, let me tell you a secret... HoroTamao


Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, I would've totally put more YohAnna in it, make Tamao fall inlove with Horohoro instead, and Pirika and Ren would absolutely fight more—which would, of course, end up having their feelings exposed. Well, as far as I can tell, none of that happened, right?

* * *

_Ne, ne, let me tell you a secret..._

Tamao tried to balance the tray she was holding. She slowly walked towards the living room as the drinks inside the cups continued to sway. It was just a tad bit warm and she had extra in the kitchen just in case anyone wanted more.

It was a wonderful day in the morning and she was bringing everyone warm tea.

They had come early today and were just relaxing in the room. It wasn't everyday when they could take a day off of training so everyone wanted to make sure that absolutely nothing would ruin their day of leisure and utter laziness. And, Anna wasn't even trying to bite their heads off today.

Yep, this was life.

Tamao was nearing the living room and she could faintly hear them talking, laughing and/or fighting.

She hastened her steps slightly and focused on the cups so as not to spill anything.

But they did anyway, when she accidentally bumped on someone.

"A-ah! G-gomenasai!!" She didn't bother looking up at the person as she quickly tried to pick up the mugs and tray and hoped that nothing was broken.

"It's alright." Her head shot up when she heard the voice. And just as she did, she saw Horohoro and Yoh bending down and helping her clean the mess.

_...It's about the boy I love and his best friend._

Her face became a beautiful impersonation of a bright red tomato, and she ducked her head down to help them and hide her blush—more so, because of the blush.

--

_Ne, ne, let me tell you a secret..._

She blushed yet another time as Yoh and Horohoro graced her with smiles when it was lunch and she had just put down the food for them to eat.

No one was unaware of this and, Ryu and Chocolove snickered, Faust and Manta smiled—albeit a bit sad, Ren rolled his eyes, Pirika giggled, and Anna chose to ignore all of them.

Tamao noticed them, and wondered a bit. The ainu did, too, and his smile became a bit cheeky. Yoh was left as clueless as ever.

She mumbled something no one quite understood and hurriedly left for the bathroom. Hearing the guys snigger a bit louder, she ignored them.

The door came into view and she opened it and went in.

Placing her palms unto her chest, she tried to calm her heart down and looked up the ceiling.

_...I fell inlove with one of them, but others had mistaken it for the other._

A thought questioned her, have they ever noticed that whenever she would blush, Horohoro was there?

--

_Ne, ne, let me tell you a secret..._

"Tamao."

Her head shot up, and looked at the speaker.

"Hai, Anna-san?"

She didn't answer for a while. Tamao was almost sure she was hearing things and went back to chopping the carrots.

"Do you…" She blinked and turned back to the blonde. "…You don't really love Yoh…do you?"

She blinked another time and stared at the girl infront of her. Did someone actually know of her feelings for the ainu? Or was Anna just being overprotective over her fiancé?

Slowly, almost unsurely, her head shook, never once breaking the gaze between the two.

She thought she saw relief dance through the house mistress's eyes. The latter nodding her head a moment later. "I see." She turned her gaze back to the magazine in her hand.

The bubblegum-haired lass continued to look at her before shaking the previous conversation off and proceeded to her work again.

It was quiet after that.

"It was that Horohoro guy, isn't it?"

Tamao, for the third time this day, looked at her companion. She had not looked up from her magazine this time. She almost thought she was hearing things again, but she noticed a flicker of hazelnut eyes before going back to the reading material.

"Hai," she whispered back.

Silence drowned them but she didn't bother going back to what she was doing again. Her eyes stayed put on that young woman.

"You should tell him."

She was taken aback at this, but she smiled a second later.

…_A certain friend gave me advice._

"Hai, Anna-san."

--

_Ne, ne let me tell you a secret..._

Tamao gripped her hold on her sweatpants.

She looked intently at the ground as if that could calm her shaking nerves. Somewhere in the back of her head, she hoped that she wouldn't stutter too much—or worse, faint while trying to tell him.

Peering through the corner, the young blunette came into view.

She gulped down a lump in her throat, it was now or never.

She shyly walked towards him. Feeling just a bit more brave, she made her way in front of him.

_...Today, I followed her advice._

"Ne, Horohoro-kun....."

* * *

It's short, simple, and a bit on the fluffy side. Nice little change, right?

This stayed in the computer for a whole month because I was stubborn and refused to post anything else until I finished the sequel to Angel (which is Learning To Love You). And now that I'm (finally) finished, I can finally post it :D Hope ya like it!!

Guys, check out my poll, I really need your votes. It'll stay until November 2009.


End file.
